While He's Away
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: Amy and Sonic are happily married, but he leaves her at home for a week because of a business trip. While Amy takes a shower a mysterious black and red hedgehog breaks into her house and sees her naked. But once the two got to know each other, their new relationship as friends gets heated up on that same day... CONTAINS A LEMON ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

It was near afternoon as a pink hedgehog followed her husband down the stairs. He had his suitcases in both hands as he rushed towards the door. Amy watched him drop the suitcases and walked towards her as he held her close. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt and red tie with black pants and his original red and white shoes. He also wore a black fedora hat on his head. The blue hedgehog looked into his wife's emerald eyes as he watched her grow a worried look.

"Are you sure you have to go away for a week?" Amy questioned, her frown grew wider

Sonic pulled her away from him and continued to look into her eyes,

"Yes, but I promise when I come back I will go to Twinkle Park with you" Sonic told with a serious tone

Amy grew a small smile and nodded, "Ok"

The two walked over to the door as Sonic opened it and picked up his suitcases. He walked out of the house and towards his blue car. As he placed his suitcases onto the passenger seat he walked over to Amy and gave her a peck on her lips.

"See you later Amy" He told and he went into his car and started it up.

"Ok, come back soon!" She yelled out and waved as she watched the car back up from the driveway, then it drove off quickly into the streets.

She looked down as she slowly walked back into the house. It was sure going to be lonely without Sonic there to comfort her. She walked up the stairs and decided to take a warm shower before she goes over Cream's house. She opened the drawer and pulled out some clothes that she wanted to wear. She placed them on the bed and went into the restroom to turn on the water for the shower. When the water got warm enough, she took off her robe, then her pink nightgown along with her panties. She stepped into the shower, unaware that she forgot to close the bedroom window and the curtains.

A certain black and red hedgehog was walking through the neighborhood, wanting to pay the blue hedgehog a little visit before he went out to meet his team at the park. He finally made it to the blue house and walked towards the porch. Once he made it up the steps he pressed the button, and the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. Since the water of the shower was too loud, Amy couldn't hear the doorbell. The hedgehog rang the doorbell multiple times, but the sound of the shower drowned out the sound of the doorbell.

The hedgehog waited impatiently as he tapped his foot on the ground,

"Dammit, I knew I should of have come earlier" He cursed under his breath

As he walked away from the house and walked the same direction he came from, he heard the sound of a sweet melody coming from the side window, as he stopped and turned to look at the house. Knowing that this would be considered trespassing, he walked towards the side of the house and looks through the window. He blushed, as he had a perfect view of the pink hedgehog taking a shower. He couldn't say a word, but to continue to watch her scrub herself with the soap. He wanted to cover his eyes and look away, but he couldn't because she was so stunning. His blush grew deeper as he heard her sing that sweet melody again. Unable to resist, he had to find a way just to be with her. As he ran towards the front door he began to think to his self,

"_What am I doing? This is Sonic's wife" _He paused at the door as he held his forehead, _"But I can't stay away… I can't resist her stunning looks"_

One side of him wanted her badly, and the other side wanted to leave right away. Suddenly the side that couldn't resist her finally became stronger than the other. With one powerful kick, he managed to break down the door and run up the stairs. He walked through the hallway until he spotted the bedroom. He walked into the room and saw that the bathroom door was wide open. As he was about to walk in he thought to his self again,

"_What has gotten over me? I can't do this to her" _He wanted to walk away but he couldn't move at all, _"Maybe I should try her out only this once"_

With a mischievous smirk, he quickly walked into the restroom and blushed deeply when he saw the naked pink hedgehog up close.

Amy barely even noticed that he was watching her, until her eyes went back on him. She let out a loud scream as she covered herself with the curtains.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? WHO ARE YOU!" Amy screamed

He blushed deeper as he couldn't control his self. He started to walk closer to her as Amy beginned to back up.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" She shouted once again.

He stopped right in front of her and gave her a devious smirk, "I'm Shadow, I just came here to check if Sonic was still here" He told and crossed his arms.

Amy began to blush, as she continued to stare at him, "I'm Amy, Sonic's wife" She told with a warm smile, "Sonic went away on a business trip for a week"

She quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her and stepped out of the shower, walking closer to Shadow with bright red on her muzzle.

"Can I get anything for you before you leave?" She asked as she looked into his crimson eyes

He shook his head as he continued to look her up and down, "No, I don't need any-"

He was interrupted by Amy pushing him out the restroom, "Just wait downstairs so I could make some cookies after I get dressed" She told before closing the door.

Shadow walked out of her room and walked down stairs, trying to find a way to fix the front door before Amy finds out.

**This story will only have two chapters so chapter 2 will come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy walked out the kitchen with a plate of freshly baked cookies. She placed on the table and noticed that Shadow wasn't even looking at her. He was slouched on the couch and stared at the cookies with no expression on his face. Amy frowned and sat next to him and took a cookie so he would notice her. But instead he just watched her hand grab the cookie then looked back at the plate. Amy scooted closer to him and said,

"Why don't you try a cookie?" She let out a bright smile.

She suddenly became paralyzed when his ruby red orbs stared at her for the longest two minutes, then he finally shrugged and grabbed a cookie. Amy smiled as she watched him eat, but grew a worried look when he spit it and closed his eyes tightly,

"Too sugary" He told before opening his eyes to stare at her once again.

Amy nervously chuckled and made her fingertips touch, "Sorry I didn't know they were too sugary" She grabbed the whole plate and ran into the kitchen.

She dumped the cookies into the ground and placed the plate on the counter. She sighed and placed her hand on her forehead, "Oh aurora, why do I forget to add so much sugar to the damn cookies!" She yelled and knocked the plate onto the ground, shattering it into pieces.

The ebony hedgehog's ears perked up as his eyes shot open. His looked at the direction of the kitchen and stood up. He walked towards the doorway of the kitchen and looked to see that Amy was putting another dozen of undone cookies into the stove to cook. Shadow leaned against the wall and asked,

"Do you want me to go, I really have to go somewhere?"

Amy slowly turned to him with her right eye twitching and slammed her fist on the counter, "Don't go! I need some company" She told with a forced smile.

The two walked over to the couch and sat down, as Amy nervously looked at Shadow, who were just closing his eyes and decided to start a conversation.

She bit her bottom lip first before saying, "So you and my husband are friends?"

Shadow shook his head with his eyes still closed, "No, were not friends, Silver told me to stop by to give him something, but he wasn't here"

Amy grew a curious grin and asked, "What was the think that you were going to give him?"

Shadow shrugged as he pulled out a chili dog in a napkin, "This chili dog so he has enough energy to continue his trip" He handed it to Amy and chuckled a little, "Silver's one weird guy"

Amy faked a laugh and forced another smile, "Yeah I guess"

Shadow stood up and stared at her with his arms crossed, "I could tell that you want me to leave, and I do have to go somewhere, how 'bout we chat some other time "He walked towards the door but felt something grab his arm.

He slowly turned around to see Amy yanking him towards him, "I don't want you to leave" She told with a sad look.

"Why?" Shadow questioned

Amy suddenly blushed as her eyes looked away from his, "Because you're a good person and I don't want to be alone"

"A good person" he scoffed then chuckled, "You have to be kidding me"

Amy grew a stern look and looked him into the eyes, "You actually have the time to talk to me unlike Sonic, he's always busy or saving the world, then when he comes home he says that he's too tired" Amy told before she rolled her eyes.

Shadow continued to stare into her emerald eyes before asking, "What do you mean by that?"

Amy grew a smile and her blush grew deeper, "I think I'm…. f-falling for you"

Shadow's eyes widened as he tried to escape from her grip, "You can't be falling for me!?"

"Well you came into my house just to see me naked, and your more better than Sonic"

"Really"

She winked and told, "Really". She yanked him closer and pulled him into a kiss, as Shadow's eyes widened more and red appeared on his muzzle. He tried to fight back, but Amy pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck, her tongue begging to enter his mouth. Shadow noticed how desperate this woman was, she haven't had a real kiss with Sonic since their honeymoon, which was two years ago. Sonic haven't have enough time to show her how a real man was, for the first time Shadow started to feel bad for someone. Plus, this girl really liked him a lot, unlike Rouge who only tries to flirt with him.

"_Maybe this once and I'll never do this again" he thought to his self._

He finally kissed her back, letting her tongue into his mouth and wrapping his hands around her waist. He suddenly felt a spark while they kissed; maybe kissing her was the thing. Their tongues twisted and wrestled with each other, as Shadow didn't want to become rough on her. They continued to make out while they were walking backwards towards the couch and fell on it, making Shadow fall on top of her. He felt her take off his shirt, showing his built body. He pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra, as she threw it on the floor. She knew that this was going way too far but she didn't care, Sonic never did this too her. She pulled down his pants and his underwear, as he pulled of her skirt and her panties and threw them on the floor.

They pulled away to get some fresh air, as Shadow hungrily gazed at her breasts. Being gentle, he grabbed one and put the other one in his mouth, hearing Amy moan softly. She continued to moan while feeling his tongue lick her nipple. Once he did the same to the other Amy felt something poke her leg and looked down, only to see his cock sticking up. She devilishly smiled at him and winked,

"Looks like someone's ready" She spoke in a seductive voice

He grew a mischievous grin and told, "I guess I am"

He moved down to her lower region and positioned his self, looking up at the pink hedgehog asking, "Are you ready?"

Amy took a deep breath then nodded, making him proceed with what he was going to do. She closed her eyes when she felt him push into her. She felt a little pain, but she was already going to be painful once he reached her wall. She bit her bottom lip as she felt him slowly move in and out of her. His cock continued to explore inside her, before reaching her virgin. Shadow grew a weird look as he asked, "Sonic never took your virginity?"

Amy grew a nervous look and told, "Not actually, we only kissed at our honeymoon"

"Then this is going to hurt" Shadow told in a serious tone

Amy gulped, but luckily Shadow stopped and gave her a few minutes to calm down and relax before he continued. Once she was ready ge slowly pushed through the wall as Amy felt a lot of pain shock through her body. Her eyes watered up and she felt like she wanted to cry, she never experienced anything this painful before. He heard her sniffles and saw a few tears run down her face, as he kissed her once again, calming her down. He gripped his hands on her waist tightly, as he slowly pushed through her. She muffled a painful moan in the kiss, and her eyes widened bigger than she ever have. He moved down to her neck and started nibbling it softly, as she let out a soft moan.

Soon the pain was replaced with pleasure, which foreshadowed that this was going to end very soon. She moaned loudly as he began to thrust faster. There were only moans and groans heard from the two hedgehogs, and Shadow started to go even faster. Amy screamed out his name, while Shadow watched her breasts bounce in front of his face. Amy pulled him closer to her; never wanting this to end, but good moments must end. Finally Shadow reached his climax and told, "I'm coming Rose" "Me too Shadow". Soon he groaned loudly as he released his seeds into her, as the pink hedgehog cried out in pleasure. Once he did another push into her, he slid out of her and gazed up at the ceiling panting hardly.

Amy stayed on top of his sweaty body and laid her head on the white patch of fur, panting, "I love you Shadow" before slowly falling asleep.

Shadow stroked her hair and grew a small smile before slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**The End...**


End file.
